The Promise
by Alwaysbeyourself
Summary: Another songfic about Etain and Darman with a song by Tracy chapman, "The Promise". Set after "True Colours"


The Promise - Tracy Chapman

The Promise

Another Songfic that fits to the Situation of Etain and Darman, I think.

It was a normal day for Darman. He woke up, lying inside a forest, next to his brother Atin, and his HUD display told him that Niner and Corr were somewhere near them. Niner's video- icon showed trees, too, and something black that could be part of his or Atin's _beshkar'gam_. So he must be looking in their direction.

He thought of the mission that lay ahead of them. If he survived somehow. If he saw Etain one more time.

Last time they saw each other on Coruscant, after Kal'buir showed them his new grandson.

They spend a wonderful day together.

And it was nearly fife months ago now.

-

Very far away on a planet on the Outer Rim, Etain lowered her lightsaber and called for a medic. One of her troopers had been hurt and she just had managed to reach his position.

He needed to remove his helmet, and like always when she looked at one of them for the first time she thought of Darman, and that this one lying in front of her could be him, being hit.

Where was he now? She needed to call Kal and ask. It was a week ago she heard Omega waited for a new mission and so she just agreed to ask again later.

_If you wait for me then I'll come for you  
Although I've __travelled far  
I always hold a place for you in my heart _

As the medic arrived, she switched off her lightsaber and slowly returned to the headquarters.

The battle she was fighting in was one of the important ones in this war. She was one of ten Jedi helping, and her task was to look out for hurt troopers and somehow get them safe.

The battle was nearly over now. She longed to call Darman and talk to him. But first she needed to sleep.

_If you think of me If you miss me once in a while  
Then I'll return to you  
I'll return and fill that space in your heart _

"Morning, _ner'vod_, how was the night?" Niner asked as he saw Darman getting up.

"Aw, couldn't be better. We should higher the tip for the personal when we check out."

He was sure Niner smiled. And it remembered him of the way he talked to Etain when they woke up. They stayed together only a few nights, when they helped _Kal'buir_ killing some terrorists on Coruscant, but it was lovely nevertheless.

_Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting _

She sat down on a rock and buried her head in her hands. Maybe it was night where Dar was now.

She took out her Comlink and called Kal, but he didn't answer.

_If you dream of me like I dream of you  
In a place that's warm and dark  
In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart _

Niner said something, and Atin pushed Darman gently into the side. They switched to a channel where the two others couldn't listen in.

"Are you thinking about her?"

"Yes, _ner'vod_. Why are you asking?"

"Just guessing. You seem upset. Something's wrong?"

"No." Darman shook his head and noticed Corr watching. "You want to ask something?"  
"Hm."

"Come on, At'ika. Tell me."

"Do you … know they are waiting?"

"Who?"  
"Etain and… Laseema."

"Oh." Darman suddenly was embarrassed. Laseema couldn't reach out through the force to Atin.

"Why are you asking? Has Laseema said anything to you about your job?"

Your job. That sounded as if he could choose this.

"No. That's the point. She is always nice and tells me she misses me. I'm frightened she doesn't want to wait for me."

"She will."

She needed to.

_Remembering _

_Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting  
_

After this conversation Darman thought a lot about his relation to Etain. She wasn't like Laseema, they both need to be afraid they could die. Laseema lived with Kal, she was safe. It was her worrying, not Atin. Why was this so hard? Why needed he to fall in love with his general?

He saw Corr slowing down and looking at him.

Maybe Fi was happier now than all of them. He had no rules to follow, and could now find a nice woman.

He missed Etain so hard, it hurt.

_I've longed for you and I have desired  
To see your face your smile  
To be with you wherever you are _

It was nearly night now, and Etain walked around to look after the hurt troopers. She met General Kenobi for the first time, and it made her sick how he felt about the clones. He thought of them as great fighters, but exchangeable and – like Kal always told them – "wet tinnies".

_Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
Please say you'll be waiting _

Darman stopped for a moment, savouring the feeling of her thinking of him, and hoped she felt it. Next time he saw her he needed to tell her so much, and also needed to kiss and hug her.

Niner must have reckoned him thinking and said, "Want to make a call?" Darman nodded and switched to the channel he and Etain shared.

She answered immediately.

"Hi, _Cyar'ika_."

"I miss you."

"Yeah, I miss you, too."

_Together again  
It would feel so good to be  
In your arms  
Where all my journeys end  
If you can make a promise If it's one that you can keep, I vow to come for you  
If you wait for me and say you'll hold  
A place for me in your heart._


End file.
